1. Field
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for comminuting leaves, twigs, branches and similar debris, and, in particular, to a chipper/shredder having a rotatable feed chute selectively movable between upright and lowered positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chipper/shredders are well known lawn care and garden implements used to comminute debris such as leaves, twigs, branches, etc. Typical portable chipper/shredders comprise a generally circular housing attached to a frame, with an electric or gasoline powered engine attached thereto for driving a plurality of cutting elements disposed within the housing. The housing typically includes at least one feed chute attached thereto for introducing debris through an inlet in the side of the housing into the interior, whereupon the cutting elements comminute the debris to small particle suitable for use as mulch or for disposal. Ordinarily, a pair of such feed chutes are provided on opposite sides of the housing, with one feed chute being adapted for larger debris such as branches and small tree limbs, and the other chute being better suited for introducing smaller debris such as leaves and twigs into the housing. Also, it is common for the feed chute adapted to receive leaves and other small debris to have an enlarged receptacle or hopper at its distal end to facilitate introduction of such debris in relatively large quantities.
It has been found desirable for the hopper to be selectively positionable between an upright position, whereupon debris may be inserted vertically from above, and a lowered position, whereupon debris may be raked or swept horizontally directly into the hopper. One such apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,462, issued Jun. 18, 1974 to Hamlin, which discloses a chute 16 having hinged sidewalls 16A movable between raised and lowered positions. The Hamlin apparatus enables the user to rake or sweep debris directly into the housing, but the configuration of the chute is irregular and does not provide an efficient passageway for introduction of the debris. Additionally, the Hamlin design is unacceptably complex and expensive, since the hopper and hinged chute are separate components. Accordingly, a need has been recognized for a simplified chipper/shredder, or similar comminuting apparatus, having a feed chute selectively movable between upright and lowered positions which performs equally well in either position.